


Break, My Heart

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_days, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry would never tell Ed, but she has cried since that day in the train station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: An ode to your innocence.

* * *

           She won't tell Ed, but she's already broken their promise. Winry's cried since that day in the train station – several times, in fact – but always alone, always late at night when she's burrowed safely in her bed and away from prying eyes or gossiping voices who might pass the knowledge on.   
   
           They weren't always sad tears either – Winry cried the night the brothers called to check up on her, merely tears of happy relief that she had confirmation for yet another day that the brothers were alive and fighting.  
   
           She'd never tell Ed though – he takes his promises, broken and unbroken, so seriously, and she couldn't forgive herself if Ed felt guilty because of her own treacherous eyes.   
   
           When the brothers return to her fully restored she'll cry tears of happiness – _sob_, in fact – and she'll do it with her entire heart, knowing that it was something Ed wanted with _his_ entire heart.   
   
           But until then, when it gets to be too much – and some nights it is, when she remembers the eyes of Scar and the punch of Hughes' death and the bite of Briggs – she'll wrap herself safely in her covers, cocoon herself in her bed, and she'll let it out. Winry much prefers that her pillow remain tear-stained if it prevents her from staining Ed's heart.

* * *


End file.
